


Love Language

by Unforgotten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Extra Treat, M/M, Mpreg, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: It's apparently just like Loki to fuck off right when something important is going on.





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



It'd been a bad idea to tell Loki about the baby. Nevermind that it was his, or that Bucky was the one who had to go through a (dangerous, probably, and awkward for sure) pregnancy, or that this was yet another way his body had been changed without his consent.

He'd actually been upset enough last night to want to get into that part for once. They didn't talk about their feelings; they were a lot more likely to work things out through sparring, or fucking. But they were expecting a baby together now, and Loki's expression had softened enough to let Bucky figure it might be okay this time.

It had felt more than okay, actually. It had felt good.

So much for that.

"I'll kill him," Thor said when he found out, raging even though he'd been the one who'd told Bucky that Loki would fuck off someday, marriage treaty or no marriage treaty.

"I could locate him for you, if you wish," Heimdall offered. The subtext seemed to be 'so you can kill him before Thor does.'

"Thanks, but no thanks," Bucky said to both of them, and decided he might as well wait and see.

Three days later, Loki came back, casual and smug, like he hadn't disappeared without a word. Bucky could have yelled at him, but Thor seemed to have that part handled, so he left it alone.

Good thing, too. The news the next morning showed a story about fifteen Hydra operatives who'd been found stabbed to death within the last few days.

"...Thanks," Bucky said.

"My pleasure," Loki replied, more casual than smug this time. Probably because he was allergic to feelings, and Bucky's had given him some kind of reaction.

Well, fine. There were other ways Bucky could show his gratitude.


End file.
